


Reconnect with Lost Time

by TheStarOfLeoV



Series: The universe chooses fate [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Argo City, Awkwardness, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Gen, KaraMel, Love Confessions, SuperValor, Time has past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarOfLeoV/pseuds/TheStarOfLeoV
Summary: After a tough year of threats, complications and heartbreak, Kara finally has beaten Reign.She plans a short vacation to Argo City with Mon El, on Argo City she reconnects with lost time.





	1. After all is done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evetessmacher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evetessmacher/gifts).



> This short story includes a draft of 3x22 by evetessmacher on Twitter. She provided it to me to write a full fledged story out of it.  
> I decided to collect my stories in a series called "The universe chooses fate" to Show that all the stories play out in the same timeline, my own take on the show.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy those 3 chapters !

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=33yi1yh) [](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=5ycn52)

  


  


“We need to warn the DEO!”

“Hurry up, I know how.”

Kara and Mon El followed Alura’s lead, they headed to Zor-El’s old laboratory, “This is the crystal of my hologram, you can use it to warn your friends.”

“But they need us on Earth now. How do we go back?” The man put his hands on his hips, his worry was visible.

“This is where I need your help, Mon El: before Krypton got destroyed, my husband was building this portal to save all of us, but he never got to complete his project. Do you think you can do this?”

Kara looked at her mom and Mon El with wide eyes, realizing how much her father had done to protect Krypton, perhaps too late: if she once thought that destruction was their legacy, she knew better now, she knew that her parents had hoped until there was nothing left to do. Hope, help and compassion was exactly what she preached on Earth, those values were deep rooted in her family. “Yes, ma’am.”

Alura smiled with gratefulness in her eyes and Kara couldn’t help but beam with pride; Mon-El was continuing something her dad had started, and that gave her a strange feeling. Kara used the crystal to call Winn, and after an awkward start that included her old cat Streaky, she finally got to tell the DEO that danger was imminent and the daughters of darkness were traveling to their planet. “What about you, guys? How are you gonna help us?” Alex tried to stay calm, but she knew that Earth could’ve used a few more super-powered people.

“Mon El is helping us, we should be there in a few hours or less. Just call Clark for now, also the Legion should be on its way.” Those final words left a bad taste in her mouth.

“Okay, be careful.”

“You, too.”

After that, Mon El instructed Winn on what to do on the other side of the portal. Now, they just had to wait for Mon El to fix it: Kara was left alone with her thoughts, looking at him, her mind went back to the conversation they had just had in that beautiful garden, she had never felt closer to him than in that moment, but he still seemed out of reach, she had no idea of how Mon El and Imra had left things when they separated. Kara still loved Mon-El, Mon El still loved Kara..but they didn’t know how to do it.

“Seeing Mon El so focused on his work, right where your father used to stand, really reminds me of him. He’s a good man. He doesn`t seem like the prince I saw decades ago.”

“Yeah, yeah, he is.” Her face softened a bit, but her inner dilemma was hard to ignore.

„So, Kara I sense there is more between you two.“ Alura says with raising a brow.

„Mom, really its isn...“ she began.

Kara couldn’t even reply to Alura because Mon-El interrupted them, Alura saw her daughter`s expression and she took her own guess on her own question.

“It should work now.”, Mon El got up,

“We should get changed into our suits now. This is yours.” Kara slipped the Legion ring out her finger, and immediately ran to change her clothes.

Mon El felt like all the focus had now shifted to the mission to defeat Selena and the other priestesses, they had to be heroes now, there was no more time to be just Kara and Mon El: that was just how their life went.

“I’m coming, too.” Alura had changed into a red suit with the House of El glyph right in the center of her chest, it was time to run and save the world.

As soon as they stepped on Earth, they felt a shift in the air: it was like an earthquake was happening, the chaos coming from the other rooms was a clear sign that the team was already working hard and protecting National City with all their strengths. They rushed to the main room, “We’re here! What’s happening?”

“It seems like Reign emerged again from Earth.“ Winn responded.

„Then we`ll make it reign on her !“ Kara says with confidence in her voice...

  


  


And give her hell, she made it reign !...

  


Kara was successful, finally she has beaten Reign, it wasn`t easy but she made it with the help of her family and friends.

It was quiet and peaceful night for Kara. She finally can breathe again without fearing that the day will end in a disaster or tragedy. The past year was very difficult for Kara, never in her life she was confonted that way. This year was a rollercoaster of emotions for Kara, losing the love of her life, in an instant, abandoning her Kryptonian roots, struggling with her own identity, what it means to be human and if she can have it all. Mon El coming back married, Reign breaking loose, Sam being Reign, Lena turning her back on Supergirl, finding out Mon El and Imra were in an arranged marriage and now broken up for good and finding out that Argo City has survived, Winn leaving with the Legion and her mother going back to Argo after the mission was completed, weighted her down but she needed to be strong because the threat wasn`t eliminated back then. There were too many challenges, obstacles and drama, that she couldn`t deal with in this rough time of not knowing, if Earth will ever be save from the Worldkillers. Now after she saved Sam she can finally breathe again.

But now what ? Kara felt incomplete, she saved Earth and Sam, her relationship with Lena will never be the same again, the Legion left and surprisingly Mon El stayed after his period of leadership was over and Saturn Girl was elected as the new leader. Now she was, just like Mon El, an honorary member of the Legion fulfilling their duties in another time. She sorted out her problems with everyone but her own problems and feelings were still undealt with. Therefore she decided, after Alex recommendation, to take a time out to explore herself, explore her roots and explore the person she is, in her core.

Even when Kara was over her grieve for the loss she took after the Daxamite invasion she still didn`t figure out who she is. Because she learned, that it isn`t wrong to take care of yourself.

Especially, she, realized and learned that Aliens can break too.

She asked Alex, if she would acompany her on her travel to Argo City to visit her mother and first home but Alex wasn`t able to since she was promoted to be the Director of the DEO after J`onn stepping down as the director. It`s Alex`s new responsibilty to lead the DEO. But Kara didn`t want to go alone, afterall she wanted a trustful person with her because she realized that Argo is completely different from what she grew up to, she needed a friend with her, who she knew.

The only one left would be Mon El, actually it would be good for him too, since he has no home planet left, maybe staying on Argo for a while can brighten up his mood too.

So she asked him and he agreed, their next stop was Argo...


	2. Some Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Mon El settled in in the mansion and meet up with Thara and her husband for dinner. Some awkwardness rise up due to misunderstandings and Kara and Mon el have a hard time on reconnecting their feelings and memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This draft by evetessmacher was continued with a fun Story about how I imagined the dinner scene in 3x21to go out.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the second chapter.

 

 

Kara and Mon El arrived safe and sound in Argo City, they landed on the field of the El residence. Alura and a red haired woman are waiting for them. They leave the spaceship and meet the two women infront of the house. Kara begins to run and hugs her mother, never letting go. She finally can have more time with the mother she thought was dead for so many years.

„I`m happy you`re back, my daughter.“ Alura said with tears in her eyes.

„It`s good to be back, mom.“ Kara says.

Alura continues with her greetings, „Good to see you too Mon El of the Legion of Superheroes.“.

Kara is reliefed that her mother`s behavior towards Mon El is genuine and that it wasn`t just a facade, because there were greater problems to solve, last time.

 

„So it`s true, the lost daughter of the House of El has finally returned and with the Prince of Daxam.“ the red haired woman said with a smirk that Kara immediately recognized. Thara. Her best friend on Krypton, they were so inseperable all that time ago.

„Thara ?!“ Kara asks with surprise, Thara`s smirk turns to a big, shining smile, „Kara !“, it really is Thara.

Both of them hug, „It`s really you !“ Thara continued. „How – how – you made it too ?!“ Kara struggles with her words, both of them don`t break the hug.

After a while they finally let go, Thara continues to shake hands with Mon El, „How long are you planning to stay ?“ Thara asks, „We don`t actaully know.“, Kara gives a sideglance over to Mon El, „We atleast planned to stay for a while.“.

„Then let us get you both settled in.“ Alura responded and all of them enter the mansion,

„So, I don`t know how it is on Earth for you two, Kara and Mon El, but we are hospitable and more open to other types of living, now“, Kara is irritated why her mother feels the need to say that.

„Yes, Alura is right,“ Thara interrupts, „so you two want a room together or are you fine with it, if everyone has their own quarters ?“ she asks.

For one moment Kara and Mon El are shocked and frozen, they aren´t sure, if they heard them right, the awkwardness in the room is obvious for everyone.

„No, no, our own quarters are just fine.“ Kara says as fast as she can, breaking out of her own bubble to change the topic, „So... so you want to show us the rooms ?“. „Sure.“ Alura says,

„And then Kara, you and Mon El are invited to dinner with my husband and me, the nanny will take care of the children for tonight.“ Thara says non-challantly.

„Husband ? Children?“ Kara questions, so much happened after all those years.

„Yes, a lot happened when you were gone, so it`s the best if we have time to catch up properly.“ Thara smiled.

„Sure. Are you fine with that Mon ?“ Kara asked him. „yeah, it`s fine, so we`ll meet you tonight.“ he responds.

 

Now it`s time to settle down before tonight...

 

 

The night came fast and the atmosphere is serene. Kara, Mon El, Thara and her husband have a great time talking about lost times and Kara`s and Thara`s childhood adventures. Everyone shares big laughs.

 

„Did you find what you were looking for Mon El ? The anti-gravitation device ?“ Thara asks after everyone slowly silenced themselves from the joke Mon El told.

„Yes, yes I did. I mean I don´t need it anymore but you`ll never know. It`s better to have it at the side. But the shop-owner was really weird, you know that guy ?“ he asks.

„It was Master Dor-Van.“ Thara`s husband responds.

„Dor-Van ?!“ Kara interrupts, „As in, our school teacher Dor-Van ?“.

„Yes ! Do you remember that time when we had an insect project to finish at home and those little things reproduced by the hundred ?!“ Thara tells everyone with excitement.

„Of course I do, you really weren`t good to keep an eye on them but I`m sure you`re a great mother Thara.“ Kara said with good intentions. Only those little moments reminded her that having a family of her own could be nearly impossible. The thought on imagining those dreams everwhelms her.

Mon El sees the look on Kara`s face, he immediately knows, after all he has the same dream, to live in peace and build his own family.

„So, where are your children now because I heard that there was a problem with the nanny ?“ he asks.

„True, but it isn`t a great problem. The nanny dropped out and we asked another.“ Tahra answers.

„When we`re already talking about the children, than you`ll find it hilarious how they reacted when they saw our newest gazebo a couple days ago. They said it looks like their grumpy old history teacher !“ Thara`s husband breaks into laughter while telling the short funny story. Everyone joins in.    "Well then you would also like the story of how Mon El and I rode a motorbike on Earth, to sum up: it was hilarious !!" Kara tells while enjoying how an embarassed Mon El covers his face with his hands.                                  "No ! But actually it was really funny tho." Mon El agrees with Kara.

After a while the laughter dies out again, Thara continues „Ugh, but it was so tragic, I mean the gazebo was facing the wrong direction.“, „I`m sure it isn`t that bad.“ Kara responds, she and Mon El share some awkward stares exactly knowing that both of them faced far worse tragedies and that this is nothing against their problems.

„Honey, you`re right, the direction the gazebo is facing really affects your mood.“.

Silence stretches through the atmossphere, everyone has a good time and everyone waits for someone to pick up another conversation topic.

Thara decides to take the lead, „So...Kara and Mon El, when...when do you guy plan on having children ?“ she asks because she need to know since Kara kept full silence on her connection with Mon El.

Kara and Mon El are caught up eating their meal when they heard what Thara just asked. Both of them are taken by surprise. Kara chokes on the bite she has in her mouth and Mon El was drinking water and is now drowning on land. He keeps on coughing and Kara has to tap on his back.

„What ?! Children ?“ Kara asks again to be sure she heard her right.

„Yes. Kara I`m sorry I didn`t want to assume, it`s totally okay to not want children.“ Thara immediately responds to show that she had no bad intentions.

Mon El finally relaxed, „No bad taken, Thara.“ he says short and simple and focuses his gaze on his hands, feeling the tension with Kara beside him. She is still taken by surprise and thinks of an answer.

„Thara, you must have got it wrong. Mon El and I aren`t together.“ she felt the awkwardness rising between her and Mon El. Thara and her husband got silent, sensing that there was a tension between those two.

„Oh Kara, I`m so sorry, I didn´t know. I just saw you two so close together and with this great conmnection you guys were glowing, so I just assumed you two were together. Sorry. And also sorry for earlier today, I asked you two of sharing a quarter together because I thought you were a couple and...you know, it`s not typical for...after Kryptonian tradition for an unmarried couple to share a quarter together but...but I didn`t want to be disrespectful to Earth`s customs. Or to Daxam`s customs...you know because of Mon El-“ Thara now rambles in embarassement.

„Don`t be Thara. No bad taken. We were together in the past but anymore. So...no bad taken.“ Kara gives her a small smile, she still feels a bit hurt about thinking of everything that happened this last year.

Everyone keeps their silence and after some time the group realizes that the dinner came to an end. They decide to end the night and go seperate ways to their homes.

 

Kara and Mon El walk in a comfortable silence, no one wants to mention what happened earlier. They are confused since they shouldn`t be. Both of them questioning their feelings for each other. What is holding them back ?

They arrive at the mansion and go up to the second etage, where the guest rooms are located. They walk down the hallway and stop infront of two doors that face each other.

„I had a great time.“ Kara says, „I had a great time, too, Kara. We should definitely meet up again with them.“ he says.

„Yeah, it was great to catch up with Thara. So much changed but I still felt the connection with her.“ she responds, her words sound like she could use them to describe her situation with Mon el too.

They both run out of words, not knowing, if they should hang out. After all the night was still young, it would be better than this tension between them.

„You know Mon El, the night is still young, we can hang out, there might be some great bars in the city to visit. You might like it there.“ Kara suggests.

„Uh...Kara, I`m really tired and I have some things to think about and I guess you have, too ?“ he asks and she clearly feels the same way too.

„Yeah, you`re right there are some things I have to think about. So... good night Mon.“ Kara turns around and reaches out to open the door. Mon El interrupts her. „ Kara he begins,

„Yes ?“ she glances at him.

„Can we talk tomorrow about what happened back at the dinner ?“.

„Of course.“ she says, feeling the tension in the air that surrounds them.

„Goodnight, Kara“ Mon El tells her with a cute smile on his face and Kara swears that she saw the same old dimples again.

„Goodnight, Mon El.“ Kara says back.

Both of them enter their sleeping quarters, having a lot to think about and what might happen tomorrow...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter and are excited for the last chapter.  
> As always, comments, advices and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> At first I only planned on writing the dinner Scene but at the same time I got the draft by evetessmacher and both stories went well together, so I decided to connect both stories.  
> I hope I did it well and I would like to hear your Feedback on it.


	3. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alura talks with Kara and Mon El about what happened at the dinner last night.  
> Kara and Mon El have a really needed talk in the Juru Valley.  
> Extreme circumstances makes their struggles harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of "Reconnecting With Lost Time" !!
> 
> And thanks again for Ele´s idea, her support and encouragement !! :)

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=raztae) [](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=kchs2w)

 

Kara slowly wakes up, she never felt this at peace, ever. It`s still surreal for her that her homeplanet, well, a part of it, survived.

She didn`t need to hide herself anymore, she could truly be herself, no superhero, who everyone saw as the woman with superpowers that saves them everyday without questioning, if that person has an own life, too.

No Kara Danvers, who loves her job and her life but is exhausted by always hiding her true identity, the pressure to lie about your life and be careful with your abilities. She could be only herself, Kara Zor-El.

Kara Zor-El, an alien, a Kryptonian, someone, who doesn´t need to hide her true identity, who can freely speak about her life and have people around who can understand every part of her she needed to hide.

She looks out the windows from her sleeping quarters, thinking about last night and what happened at the dinner. She is struggling, struggling with her feelings and the events of the last year. Kara enjoys the feeling of red sun rays, she realizes how she missed it and now it feels unfamiliar but she gets used to it again.

 

„Kalex, what time is it ?“ Kara asks.

„15 prime cycles, Kara Zor-El.“ the service robot replies.

It looks like, that it`s still early, ca. 7.30 am Earth time but she decides to go down to the living room.

 

For over an hour Kara looks over every inch of the mansion, searching for memories from before the destruction. She goes through the archives, researching and understanding what she missed all those years ago.

Trying to reconnect with lost time.

Even her white Kryptonian dress feels different on her skin.

It feels weird to relearn her old ways, the technological advantages of Krypton seem unfamiliar but also familiar ? Even her morning „tea“ made out of the liquid of the crystals, that soak up the soil nutritions might seem weird for other beings.

She sighs, pleased with herself, enjoying her drink. Kara closes her eyes and smelling the bright mixture of flavors.

„Enjoying it ?“ her mother asks, while walking down the staircase, smiling with contentment that she`s finally reunited with her daughter again.

„Yes ! Very much.“ Kara responses.

„How was dinner for you ? Thara told me about how she messed up and she didn`t stop apologizing to me.“ Alura begins because Thara called her after dinner, apologizing about her behavior and that she read the signs wrong about Kara and Mon El and their status but both were together in the past. Alura was surprised, after all, she thought both had a more intimate connection. She just shrugged it off, thinking that they didn´t want to upset her since relationships between Kryptonians and Daxamites are very rare and would`ve gone against their standards.

„She told you ?!“ a clearly upset Kara asks.

„Thara, tells me everything. She is a safety officer and reports to members of the council. And she`s family, we all grew stronger together of the losses we endured.“ Alura explains to her daughter, „Was it that upsetting, Kara ?“

„I don`t know ? I felt betrayed, hurt and upset but on the other hand she couldn`t know, I never explained anything to you both. Maybe I was also upset because she asked us about having kids and asking me that after all I´ve been through felt like a mountain crushing me. Seeing Alex discussing adoption and stuff opened my interest about a family of my own but I know I can never have that.“ Kara says with visible tears in her eyes. Her mother holds her hand.

 

Mon El comes down the stair case, he wears a white over-top and fair colored trousers, typical Kryptonian freetime clothing.

„Good morning to you ! I want to ask, if it`s ok that I can visit the market before breakfast ?“.

„Of course, Mon El.“ Alura nods.

Only now Mon El realizes that something doesn´t seem right. Alura and Kara are sitting together, holding hands, Kara`s eyes are red and glassy.

„Kara, are you okay ?“ he asks with worry in his voice.

„Yeah, Mon El.“ Kara says with a quiet voice. He wants to ask further but realizes that the time is not appropriate, so he leaves the mother-daughter duo on their own.

„Okay. See you.“ he says and leaves.

 

“So you wanna tell me, Kara ?

Because the connection between you two is obvious. He makes you happy, I see how open and happy you are around him. Do you love him ?”

“Mom, that’s not—an easy question to answer.”

“He already told me everything, Kara. He’s feeling just like you are right now.”

“When? Wh- what did he tell you?”

“I wanted to talk to him earlier, so I asked him what was wrong; I saw sadness in his eyes, except for when he was with you. We had a talk, before he reached you in the garden. I’m sure you talked about something important before you got attacked when you came to get the Harun El.” Alura whispered, “I know that your history is complicated, but your future can be simple.”

Kara let out a bitter chuckle, “How can you be so sure? We even got attacked. It’s not in our destiny.”

“True love always finds a way.” Kara wasn’t gonna reply to that, she had been so scared of love for so long now, she was afraid to be heartbroken again, she couldn’t let herself fall again.

“By the way, I saw he has my necklace.”

„I gave it to him when I had to send him away after I infected the Earth with lead which is deadly for Daxamites under a yellow sun. His mother tried to conquer Earth and it was the only possible way I saw in the rush. After 7 months he came back, he accidentaly time traveled to the 31st century, got into an arranged marriage with his colleague to unite planets, so I was devastated that he kissed her infront of me and it seemed like he moved on. His team of superheros left to the future again and he stayed behind, he and Imra, his wife, broke up before that. A lot of emotional stuff happened this last year and him telling me that he still has strong feelings for me just confused me again. I was moving on, finally dealing with my feelings and that he`s married and I couldn`t think about being more than just friends with him. I had to let him go but that`s so hard !“ Kara says with tears developing in her eyes.

„Oh Kara, I can`t imagine how it really felt for you“ her mother says with empathy, „but you didn`t answer me, do you still love him ?“

„Of course I love him, I never stopped but I feel like I know him but also don´t, at the same time I don`t want to be hurt again, to put myself out there again. Destiny never was supportive of me.“ Kara reasons.

„Destiny never woks the same for everyone. Sometimes a couple has to endure a lot of obstacles to finally be together..“

Kara looks at her mother, feeling guilty and troubled.

„Mom ?...You`re not mad at me, right ?“

„For what ?“

„It`s obvious that you and the others treat him kindly because he`s my guest and you clearly thought he was my partner. I know you all changed your perspectives but you`re not mad at me because...you know,...the fact I`m a Kryptonian and he`s a Daxamite ? Because it goes against our ways and I feel like a betray you and our culture.“

„Why ?! Because you found love ?! Honey, I always want you to be happy and he obviously makes you happy. I see that he`s a good and honorable man.“

„He is.“ Kara replies.

„In the end you have to decide on what you want to do.“

„Mom, I`ll go to the Juru Valley, I don`t feel like breakfast, is that ok ?“

„Of course, my dear.“ Alura reaches out to hug her daughter and Kara leans into it, feeling better with the support she gets from her mother.

 

After a while Mon El returns to the mansion.

„Hi Alura. Where`s Kara ?“

„She went to the Juru Valley a while ago, she didn`t feel like breakfast so she skipped.“

„What did you talk about, if I may ask because she looked sad. I wanted to help but I didn`t want to interrupt you two.“ Mon El asks her.

„We talked about her stories from Earth and how this year was for her.“ Alura replies.

 

After some time of silence Mon El begins to speak.

 

„I hurt her.“ Mon El starts, guilt dripping down his face, his expression saddenes,

„I hurt her , I know it and I`m sorry for that. It was never my intention to hurt your daughter this way, this year. This year overwhelmed me, I never thought I would be back in my time but obviously it was possible but the Legion lied to me. I tried to move on but i realized that I never felt more than contentment for Imra, I had my duties towards her, I couldn´t betray her and at the same time I hurt Kara with that.“.

„Mon El, this is something you have to talk out with Kara. I see that a lot happened this year for both of you. You still love her, she still loves you, it´s something you two have to figure out. True love always finds its way, even if destiny can make it harder.“ Alura tells him with an understanding voice.

„I don`t know. I still love her but a lot has happened. Kara doesn´t feel the same anymore. Everything is so different, it`s confusing that I was away for seven years, she doesn`t know me anymore and I`m worried that I scare her away. For her it was only 7 months and she`s still the same Kara from my past memories.“ Mon EL explains.

„Trust, honesty and communication are very important things for a relationship, Mon El. You have to believe that you can work it out.“ Alura says.

„Maybe it isn`t in the cards for us.“ he begins, „I got a message from the Legion, they ask for my help, the intensive use of time travel brought back Brainiac.“,

„Brainiac ? THE Brainiac, who stole Kandor City form us ?!“ Alura interrupts,

„Yes... I need to go back, I can`t abandon them when they need me the most, it´s my duty as an honorary member. But how do I break it to Kara ? I don´t want to hurt her ?!“.

„You have to be honest Mon El, hopefully she will understand. After all, she`s Earth´s hero and knows your exact struggles.“ Alura continues.

„Alura, is it ok, if I skip breakfast, too ? I need to speak with her.“ Mon El asks.

„Of course, Mon El.“ Alura says.

 

 

Kara walks down the path of the valley, it feels familiar. It´s like in her dreams but not like the botanical garden, she´s actually in the valley. She feels how the tip of the wheat tingles her arm, the sun shining onto her. The atmosphere is quiet and serene.

 

Mon El sees how Kara walks down the path and he tries to catch up with her steps, she doesn´t seem to recognize, that someone is behind her. He gently puts his hand over hers, that touches the wheat.

She turns around and seems surprised.

 

„Oh hey, Mon El, what are you doing here ?“ Kara asks after she turns around to face him. Now they´re face to face, two pairs of bright eyes looking deep into each other.

„Uh...I came here to talk to you, your mother said I could find you here.“ he begins, „I guess we need to talk about what happened at the dinner and our unfinished conversation in the botanical garden.“ Mon El continues.

„Yeah, about that...Mon El, please don´t understand me wrong. I didn´t want to come of as ashamed of our past relationship, I was just surprised of her question and I felt overwhelmed by it.“ Kara starts explaining.

„I didn´t understand you wrong Kara, I was also taken by surprise. You should know that when I said I don´t want to keep secrets from you I meant that I still have strong feelings for you. But I need to be completely honest, after the dinner when I was trying to sleep I got a message from the Legion, they need my help because Brainiac is back and terrorizes the universe and is headed to the United Planets now.“,

Mon El struggles with his next words, visible tears clouding his face,

„I...I need to go back, Kara. They need my help.“ he ends with glassy eyes.

Kara is clearly taken by surprise, everything crushes down on her, again, she feels like she can´t breath as if her lungs are tied up.

„When do you need to go ?“ she asks. It´s the only thing Kara can get out of her mouth, she hoped that everything could work out this time for her but clearly destiny isn´t a trustful friend.

„Immediately.“ Mon El says with a sad quiet voice, he knows that he´s hurting her again but it´s painful for him too.

Kara is visibly hurt but she sees how he stuggles too. That´s the way it is.

 

„You wouldn´t be you, if you won´t go back. You wouldn´t be the man you´ve become, the man that I admire so much, the man...“ Kara isn´t sure if she should confess it, after all what happened but she needs him to know, „the man...the man I love.“.

Mon El feels overwhelmed, it´s seems surreal that this moment is happening, something he dreamed of for 7 years. It pains him that he has to go back. He looks her deep in the eyes,

„I love you, Kara.“ he confesses, „I´m sure we can work through it.“

„Mon El long distance relationships never work out well and I don`t want that things get bad between us, if we get together again. I can wait for whenever you come back.“ Kara says.

„I´ll wait for you Kara and I agree with you.“ Mon El replies.

A big weight lifts off his shoulders, he feels better after telling her.

„Can I ?“ Kara says with visible tears, she reaches her arms out to hug him. He hugs her too.

Both of them stay in that position for a while, none of them wants to let go. Kara and Mon El hold each other tight, clearly knowing that this moment will end.

Kara takes back her head from the crook of his neck, Mon El lets loose of his grip and places his hands on her side, Kara holds on to his back and he rests his forehead on hers. They slowly open their eyes.

A pair of bright blue comets and a pair of stormy grey eyes look so deep into each other that even their souls bond. Both slowly moving their heads further, reaching over to kiss.

It was a short kiss, it felt unfamiliar after all this time, like a stranger that never left but still so overwhelming, filling them with a strong warmth.

They break the kiss, resting their foreheads on each other again. No words are needed between them, both are still in love with each other and it breaks them to let go again after they finally reconnected again.

Kara reaches out for a kiss again, chin quivering through emotions, the kiss tastes salty, both of them were crying from now on, pouring everthing they have into this one kiss, Mon El deepens it and Kara lets him.

Their passionate kiss ends, when both realize that if they keep going they can never let go.

„I love you, I always will“ Mon El says with a cracked voice.

„I love you, I never stopped.“ Kara confesses while they both cry.

 

 

The Legion ship hovers over the field, after Mon El sent them their coordinates.

 

„Goodbye Alura, you too Thara, it was nice meeting you.“ Mon El says while hugging them.

He moves forward to Kara,

„Should we drop you of on Earth since we have to drop off Brainy there ?“ he asks.

„No, I´m fine, I decided to stay for a bit longer with my mother,“ Kara gives him a small smile.

„Okay.“ he says while taking off his Legion ring,

„Hey, after all you need one too right ? So, take it.“ he hands her the ring.

„Thanks.“ Kara replies,

„In case you ever need.“ Mon El explains.

They hug each other because they don`t know for how long they won´t see each other. They know it isn´t enough. Kara doesn´t care, if there are other people around, she reaches out to kiss him and he kisses back.

„I always have a part of you with me.“ he points over to his chest where her necklace lays under his suit.

„Same.“ Kara shows her right ring finger with a small smile.

He takes her hands in his hands, their bodies facing each other.

„I love you.“ Mon El says.

„I love you, too.“ Kara says.

 

„So...goodbye then, Kara.“ Mon El responds with tears clouding his eyes.

„Yeah...goodbye then, Mon El.“ Kara ends.

 

They hug one last time and Mon El picks up his bag and begins to walk over to the ship`s lift. He turns around while going upwards, waving her goodbye.

Kara waves after him, too. Her mother holding her and caressing her arms to show Kara her support.

They don´t break their eye-contact till Mon El´s fully enters the ship and the opening closes.

 

The ship begins to fly away and Kara looks after them till they leave the protective shield, sighing while feeling like a part of her is gone and the empty hole could hurt her for forever.

But this time she feels content with the knowledge that he´s safe and alive and that their story may continue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter of this Story. This Story sets the Stones for the upcoming stroy named "Galaxies".
> 
> I already planned on writing a flashback one-shot on the Saturnvalor break-up, that happens after "Darkness - Aliens can break too" and before "Reconnecting With Lost Time".  
> Maybe I will even make a cute one-shot about Kara and Mon El riding a motorbike together sometime around 2x18. Thanks for the idea Ele :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter !  
> As always, comments, advice and kudos are very much appreciated.
> 
> And leave some nice and thankful appreciation on the Twitter account "evetessmacher".  
> Ele wrote the first act of the first chapter and I included other snippets in the last chapter too.  
> Ele is really great at writing and she should be encouraged to open her own Ao3 page ! ;)


End file.
